My Antonia
by Lady Kiren
Summary: A songfic of Serenity and Endymion...kind of sad but inspiration struck me and dragged me here so please read it and tell me what you think


My Antonia

A songfic of the song, "My Antonia." This includes a pairing of Serenity and Endymion

A/N: This is set on the moon when the Negaverse attacks and the Moon Kingdom is defeated. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or this song…I just used them and bent them to my will!

He said "Oh my love. Oh my Antonia   
You with the dark eyes and palest of skin  
Tonight I am going from Santa Maria  
Wait for me till I'm in your arms once again"

"Do you have to go?" Serenity asked softly. Endymion wrapped his arms around her petite waist and held her close. "I'll be back soon my love, I promise." Serenity nestled father into his chest, crystal tears falling softly down her cheek. They stood together like that for what seemed like eternity. And then, it was time for him to leave. He pushed her to arms length and he brought his lips to her forehead. He then kissed the tip of her nose ending with her mouth. He embraced her on last time before he stepped away.

She held me, she kissed me, begged me not to leave her  
To cross on the mountain my fortune to win  
But a letter now tells me she died of a fever  
I'll never see her in this world again

Flashback

"Don't go!" Serenity cried. The two were outside in the gardens when Endymion told her he had to leave to come to earth's aid…evil was approaching. "My love, you know as well as I that I must go. I cannot leave my country to fend for itself." Serenity turned away from his embrace and tears coursed down her pale cheeks. Endymion crossed the path and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. ""I'll come back to you…I will always return."

end

"Prince," Kunzite's voice rang out across the hallway, "there's been some news from the Moon Kingdom." Endymion turned his head so fast Kunzite was taken aback. His crisp voice answered back, "What news?" Kunzite's heart felt heavy as he delivered the news, "It's been attacked." "And Serenity?" Kunzite's heart almost broke to bear this news. He knew how close his Prince and the Moon Princess were. "She has…been hurt Prince…they are not sure she will make it." The Prince snapped into action and called his guard together. Together they teleported to the Moon to help them.

You are my sorrow, you are my splendor  
You are my shelter through storm and through strife  
You are the one I will always remember   
All off the days of my life

When they reached the moon, they immediately sprang into action. Monsters were everywhere, and they were winning. Endymion's guard split up and they worked on covering him so he could get to Serenity. He found her in the garden…where he told her he would leave. She had her own sword and the scouts were around her trying to protect her. He fought harder to get to her side. He reached her and she fell into the shelter of his arms and they sank to the ground. The storm of battle raged around them and both of them had tears coming down from their faces. "I'm so sorry Serenity…I should have been there," Endymion held her close and then inspected her wound. The blood was flowering on her dress, the wound was deep in her side. "Oh my love," he sighed in desperation. She followed his gaze and gasped. "Ahh…I didn't realize it was that bad..." Endymion's eyes were brimming with tears. "I finally have quite the battle wound," she half joked, half sobbed.

I curse the ambition that took me far from her  
For a treasure not ever so fine or so fair  
As the flash of her smile or the touch of her fingers  
The fire in her heart and the smell of her hair

"I'm so sorry I left your side," Endymion cried softly into her hair. He had always loved her hair, the soft golden tresses flowing down her back and cascading to the floor. He held her hand in his and close to his heart. "Endy," she said softly. When he didn't look at her she reached with her other hand and pulled his face to face hers. "Endy, this isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself on my behalf." Endymion's dark blue eyes stared into her bright blue ones. There he could see the fire in her eyes that he had always loved and the small smile played upon her lips was more precious than anything he knew.

She left me a note that cried "Do not weep for me  
Behold you are with me as sure as the stars  
That rise in the evening to shine down upon me  
Behold I am with you wherever you are"

"Endymion, please stop crying…for me. I will always be with you…no matter what." Her breathing became labored and the blood flowed even more freely. "Serenity? Serenity please stays with me…don't leave!" He brought her head to his chest and lifted her into his lap. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled, "I said I would never leave you Endy…I meant it. My body won't always be around, but my heart will always be with you." With that her eyes closed and she breathed very slowly. "Serenity!" Endymion cried. But she was fading, and fast. Her breathing got faster and she said, "I…love you…Endy…" she let out one last breath and faded.

I can still hear him. he calls to me only  
What once was begotten shall come to no end  
But the road is so long and the nights are so lonely  
My soul just to hold him in this world again

"Serenity! Please! No…come back…fight it…don't let go!" He held her body close to him and his heart wrenching sobs pieced through the sounds of battle. The scouts knew that had happened and they cringed. They fought even harder to win as Endymion's cries reached their ears. He held her close and cried her name…softly now and more to himself than anyone else. Tears ran down his face and fell softly and her hair. He kissed her forehead and rested his lips on hers one last time.

You are my sorrow, you are my splendor  
You are my shelter through storm and through strife  
You are the one I will always remember  
All of the days of my life

Oh my love, Oh my Antonia  
You with the dark eyes and palest of skin  
How could I know that night in Santa Maria  
I'd never see you in this world again

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
